wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Lostorage conflated WIXOSS Episode 12
Light (光, Hikari) is the last and twelfth episode of Lostorage conflated WIXOSS. It premiered on June 22, 2018. Appearances Based on order of appearance: * Kiyoi Mizushima * Eternal in LRIG of the Beginning's Form * Kiyoi Mizushima in LRIG Form * Allos Piruluk * Yuzuki Kurebayashi in LRIG Form * Dona in her LRIG Form * Tama in LRIG Form * Yuki * Ruko Kominato * Hanna Mikage * Hitoe Uemura * Chinatsu Morikawa * Suzuko Homura * Ril * Mel * Midori Ichikawa in LRIG Form * Hanayo in LRIG Form * Milulun in LRIG Form * Carnival in LRIG Form * Layla * Remember in LRIG Form * Aya * Guzuko * Nanashi * Shou Narumi (Flashback) * Sou Sumida (Mentioned) * Ayumi Sakaguchi (Mentioned) * Yuzuki Kurebayashi in Human form * Tama in Human form * Amika Hashimoto * Midori Ichikawa * Hanayo Unjoh * Run / Milulun in Human Form * Akira Aoi * Kaede * Remember in Human Form * Kou Satomi * Sou Sumida * Shou Narumi * Aya Narumi * Shohei Shirai * Ayumu Kominato * Hatsu Kominato * Ril in Human Form * Mel in Human Form * Aya in Human Form * Guzuko in Human Form * Nanashi in Human Form * Rio Koshiba * Mama in Human Form * Kagari Yukino in Baby Form (Implied Reincarnation) * Allos Piruluk in Human Form * Dona in Human Form * Kazuki Kurebayashi Cards: Kiyoi Mizushima's Blue Carthasis Deck LRIG * Allos Piruluk (TCG) * Piruluk (TCG) ** Code Piruluk ACRO SIGNIs * ARTS * Peeping Analyze KEY CARD * Code Piruluk KEY * Dona CHEER * Hanayo, Acting in Perfect Harmony * Mel-Muddler * Milulun Add * Nanashi, That Hook * Ril, Memory of Twin Attacks * Tamayorihime, Modern Miko Eternal's Deck LRIG *Eternal (TCG) **Eternal -E- SIGNIs *Eternal (SIGNI) ARTS * Fractal Cage KEY CARD * Coin Bet Skills Used: * Burning x2 * Escape * Doping * Tentacle * Blind * Happening * Catharsis Synopsis Official Japanese Synopsis: Crunchyroll English Synopsis: Recap Featured Battles * Kiyoi Mizushima vs Eternal - Kiyoi Wins Notes * Trivia * Eternal desires to battle Kiyoi Mizushima, but chooses to stain her with darkness when she doesn't comply. * The final battle isn't a card battle, but a real battle royal between all of the LRIGs. * The last part of Mayu's heart is within the real door, but the real door is in a covered up painting in Mayu's old bedroom. * Aya and Guzuko swap sides to the good guys. * Tama and Yuki are eternally connected to the room and the room will remain so long as they exist. * Kiyoi grows all the way to Level 5 and uses Peeping Analyze on Eternal defeating her. Kiyoi becomes the real master of the White Room. * The Selector Battles are permanently over. Everyone returns to normal and everyone is set free including those who lost their memories and personalities during the second round of Selector Battles. All of the LRIGS who were created from the memories of Selectors during the second round become human girls. * Akira Aoi was revived from erasure without her scar. * Kagari Yukino has also been implied to have reincarnated into the baby in the stroller. Gallery Eternal.png|Eternal's Final Form Hanayo Unjoh and Midori Ichikawa.png|Hanayo Unjoh and Midori Ichikawa back in human form again. Run (Older).png|An Older Run/Milulun back to being a human again Scarless Revived Akira.png|A scarless revived Akira Kaede_return_to_her_body.png|Kaede returns to her body Ril and Mel as Humans.png|Ril and Mel as humans. Aya and Guzuko as humans.png|Aya and Guzuko as humans Nanashi (Human).png|Nanashi as a Human Rio Koshiba and Mama.png|Rio Koshiba with Mama as her new mother. Reincarnated Kagari.png|A reincarnated Kagari Allos Piruluk (Human).png|Allos Piruluk as a Human Dona as a Human.png|Dona as a Human cheering on Shohei at his soccer match with Hanna, Suzuko and Chinatsu. Kiyoi Mizushima redeemed.png|A happy Kiyoi Mizushima after she forgives herself. References Navigation